Słoik
by Luna666
Summary: Szatańska intryga Sherlocka Holmesa ze słoikiem z oczami w tle.


- O boże... - Watson wciągnął powietrze ze świstem i zatrzasnął lodówkę. Nerwowo roztarł skronie, po czym delikatnie uchylił drzwiczki i ponownie je zamknął. - Holmes! Co w lodówce robią ludzkie stopy?

- Stoją? Raczej nie biegają.

John zdusił w myślach wszystkie znane sobie przekleństwa. Odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym otworzył szafkę.

- Holmes!

- Co?

Watson wtargnął do pokoju, ręku trzymając słoik z ludzkimi oczami. Leżący na kanapie detektyw nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wzrok wbijał w równy szereg trzech plastrów anty-nikotynowych, przyklejonych do przedramion.

- Co ludzkie gałki oczne robiły w kredensie?

- Patrzyły sobie w oczy?

Lekarz sumiennie stwierdził, że gdyby nie to, co znajdowało się w słoiku, zapewne rozbiłby go o ziemię. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i z głośnym stuknięciem odstawił je na stolik.

- Sherlock, rozmawialiśmy już o tym – wycedził. - Prosiłem, żebyś nie znosił do naszego mieszkania takich rzeczy! Policjanci są tutaj regularnie, a panią Hudson możesz przyprawić o zawał!

- Tobie to nie przeszkadza – odparł znudzonym głosem. - Chodzi o innych i, żeby twoja opinia przy tym nie ucierpiała. Chociaż, nie wiem co takiego mogłoby to zmienić. Ani oczy, ani stopy nie są twoje.

- Mogą pomyśleć, że to ja ci je przyniosłem – wysyczał Watson. - Poza tym – oskarżycielsko wskazał na niego palcem – normalni ludzie nie trzymają takich rzeczy w mieszkaniu!

- Normalni ludzie? Nuda! - Holmes zerwał się z kanapy.

- Widzisz? To tylko utwierdza ich w przekonaniu, że jesteś psychopatą! Skąd ty to w ogóle masz? - Watson otoczył stół, rozglądając się uważnie za kolejnymi eksponatami.

- Z kostnicy szpitalnej, tak jak zwykle – detektyw obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Cudownie, już się bałem, że powoli zaczniesz to zamawiać u mafii – John skrzywił się ironicznie. - W ogóle, po co ci to?

Sherlock podszedł do mężczyzny i spojrzał mu w oczy. Beznamiętnie sięgnął po słoik pełen gałek i zaczął się nim bawić.

- Robię testy – odparł.

- Super, już się bałem, że powoli stajesz się kanibalem! Holmes, opamiętaj się! Większość rzeczy, którą robisz, sprawdzono lata temu! Gdybyś żył w dziewiętnastym wieku – jasne, mógłbyś to sobie sprawdzać! Pewnie twoje 'badania' dałyby ci wiele nowych informacji, ale współcześnie? To wszystko masz na sieci!

- Nuda! - Sherlock rzucił słoik za siebie. Naczynie rozbiło się z trzaskiem, a oczy szybko poturlały się na wszystkie strony. - To, że ktoś już to zrobił, nie znaczy, że ja nie mogę tego powtórzyć? Nuda!

Zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko – pomyślał Watson. Spojrzał na oko, które poturlało się pod krzesło. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie. Przełknął ślinę, czuł się jakby jego przełyk czymś się zatkał.

- Posprzątaj to – odchrząknął. - Zrób z tym porządek, zanim wróci pani Hudson, inaczej wyrzuci nas na ulicę bez możliwości spakowania!

- Ona może to sprzątnąć – detektyw obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Holmes!

- Co?

- Posprzątaj to, chyba że masz jakieś dużo ważniejsze plany. Może jakąś sprawę? - Watson uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Więc? Jakieś morderstwo do rozwikłania?

- Nie – Sherlock kopnął czubkiem buta zakrętkę słoika. - Chociaż miałam inne plany. Zaprosić kogoś, kogo lubię na wspólne wyjście.

Watson mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem.

- W sensie, chcesz kogoś zaprosić na randkę?

- Tak – odparł Holmes po chwili milczenia.

- Kogo? Molly Hooper? - Watson skrzyżował ręce na piersi i z drwiącym uśmiechem oparł się o ścianę.

- Kogo? - Sherlock przekrzywił lekko głowę. - Nie, żadnej Molly. Chodziło mi raczej o ciebie.

John poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Na kilka sekund poczuł żałosną tęsknotę za swoją laską, na której mógłby się oprzeć... Następnie, mógłby nią zdzielić detektywa za gadanie głupot.

- Ok. Randka? Ja? Ty?

- Tak, na tym właśnie polega randka, prawda? Dwójka ludzi, którzy się lubią, wychodzą razem i spędzają wspólnie wieczór – Holmes wzruszył ramionami. - Sam tak to określiłeś.

Sherlocku, czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś na randce? - Watson roztarł skronie.

- Gdzie chcesz iść?

- Zgadzasz się – Sherlock odsunął się i okrążył stół.

- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem!

- Spytałeś, gdzie chcę iść, więc to znaczy że się zaangażowałeś! Jednak rozmowa z tą kelnerką w kawiarni była owocna! Wystarczyło jej opisać nasze relacje, a od razu wiedziała, że...

- Rozmawiałeś z obcą kobietą o tym jak się zachowujemy?

John stwierdził, że gdyby nie fakt, że sypiają osobno, właśnie miałby idealną okazję, do krzyknięcia „śpisz na kanapie".

- O co ci chodzi? Przecież wszyscy tylko o nas gadają – Holmes wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym, opisałem jej ciebie, nie zmieniłem nawet płci, a ona stwierdziła, że będziemy uroczą parą i dała mi bony rabatowe!

Watson chwycił się za głowę. Niech go piekło pochłonie. Jak znał detektywa, zapewne wyciągnie go właśnie do tej kawiarni.

- Dobra, pójdę, jeżeli posprzątasz te oczy. Teraz.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na widok Sherlocka, który porwał z stołu inny słoik i bez słowa zaczął zbierać gałki.

- Postawiłeś go tutaj specjalnie, prawda?

- Oczywiście, Watsonie. Świetna dedukcja.


End file.
